Gotas de lluvia
by Lianerys
Summary: House & Cuddy POV. Basado en el capítulo Humpty Dumpty.


**Gotas de lluvia (House POV)**

_``Le hubiera sido imposible´´_

_``Si...le habría sido imposible´´_

Levanto la humeante taza roja para resbalar sobre mi garganta el liquido caliente que me ayude a aliviar el frío intenso que siento en mi pierna. Este tiempo cambiante, tanto como la vida misma, cambia de la noche al día. Cambios. Cambios que giran tu mundo y que muchas veces lo único que provocan es, dolor. Como una llamada, me abstraigo de la presencia de Jimmy y mi oído solo se centra en el tintineo constante y cada vez mas fuerte de las gotas de lluvia resbalando sobre el cristal de la ventana.¿Qué esta pasando?. Me aproximo sigiloso hasta colocarme de frente y apreciar mejor el espectáculo, ese, que para muchos produce tristeza pero que en mi despierta una sensación cálida, perdida hace mucho tiempo en mi interior.

El cristal de la ventana opacado de vaho impide que siga disfrutando de esa visión mágica. Mi dedo, como impulsado por mi subconsciente realiza dibujos aleatorios sobre el con el objetivo de recuperar lo perdido. Quiere salir de esa oscuridad. Quiere abrirle un camino a la luz de la luna. Pero algo le detiene. Cuando poso detenidamente mis ojos sobre la superficie donde antes circulaba alegremente, veo su nombre escrito. Lisa . Mis ojos petrificados ante aquello pasan el testigo a mis labios los cuales solo susurran esas palabras sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Como una acto reflejo froto con ímpetu el dorso de mi mano sobre el cristal, como si así tontamente pudiera borrarlo de mi mente. Es inútil. Un fuerte dolor recorre la zona donde antes habitaba un músculo. Froto enérgicamente mi mano sobre el. Siento dolor, rabia. Me odio a mi mismo, a mi cuerpo incompleto por asociar a ella este sufrimiento que me quema por dentro día a día. Me odio por ser un cobarde. Ver en sus ojos el sufrimiento y la culpa y quedarme impasivo, sin hacer nada por aliviarla. No puedo soportar el daño que se esta haciendo. ¿por que?. ¿por que mi ridícula vida es tan importante para ella?. Por que demonios sigo castigándola con mi silencio. Por que no puedo decirle que no la culpo a ella por lo que paso. Que deje de castigarse por hacer lo correcto. Por pensar solamente en mi. No quiero que sufra. No quiero sufrir. Quiero alejarla pero todo se vuelve en contra. Es inútil alejar el dolor separándome de Lisa. Necesito de ella. Necesito entrar en su vida, recordar su aroma y saborearlo a cada paso que doy. Cada instante que cruzo mis ojos con los suyos me condenaría eternamente a esa dulce tortura puesta en mi camino. Porque ella es mi tortura, mi placer, mi debilidad y mi fuerza. Por mucho que intente construir una coraza entorno a ella nunca es suficiente, se desmorona con su sola presencia o con algo que me recuerde a ella. Como esta lluvia, testigo silencioso hace varios años del consuelo que una vez nos dimos sin medida. Mientras las gotas brillaban resbalando por tu linda sonrisa. Solos tu y yo.

* * *

**Gotas de lluvia (Cuddy POV)**

_``Cuddy tu ves el mundo como es y ademas como podría ser...lo que no ves es lo que ven los demás...el gigantismo abismo que hay en medio´´_

_``No eres feliz si algo va mal..lo que significa dos cosas...que eres una buena jefa y que nunca sera feliz´´_

Doy vueltas en mi cama. Soy incapaz de conciliar el maldito sueño por mucho que lo intente. A tientas busco la luz de la mesilla. Al hacerlo oigo un golpe seco contra el suelo. Es el collar de perlas. Al recogerlo noto la sensación vivida esa mañana. Como ahogaba en mi cuello al escuchar su voz incluso sentía que me quemaba. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa a su lado y menos cuando estaba desnudando mi alma de aquella forma.

Voy camino a la cocina. Necesito urgentemente una tila o algo que me relaje a ser posible. Un sonido capta mi atención. Las gotas de lluvia retumban contra el suelo y la mesa del salón. Me dirijo hacia allí con mi taza roja en una mano y en la otra una cacerola para mitigar provisionalmente las goteras. Pero son otro tipo de goteras las que de verdad me preocupan. Unas que no puedo evitar que se abran por mucho que intente taponarlas. Las que me hacen perder el control y ponen mi mundo patas arriba. Lo odio. Odio cuando lee mi mente de esa forma. Pero el cabronazo tiene razón. Siempre la tiene. No puedo ser feliz. No mientras lo vea día a día sufriendo ese maldito dolor. No mientras se aleja de mi.

No dejo de preguntarme si realmente hice lo suficiente por el. Que le falle a la persona que mas me ha importado en esta vida porque no deseaba vivir de esa forma. Me puede acusar como culpable de su desdicha pero no tenia fuerzas para dejarlo marchar. Prefiero que viva odiándome a que desparezca de mi vida sin mas.

Una gota cae sobre mi frente deslizándose hasta mi boca. Se me eriza la piel cuando el frío me hacer recordar el calor de su cuerpo. Toco con un dedo mis labios húmedos trasladándome aquel beso que nos dimos aquella vez. El es como esa lluvia. Esta siempre ahí. Solo que aveces decide dejarse ver inundando todo mi mundo de el y llevándome consigo. Solos tu y yo.


End file.
